Lágrimas
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Eles se amam mas temem não serem correspondidos. Será que poderão viver esse amor ou já é tarde demais? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

Sinopse: Eles se amam mas temem não serem correspondidos. Será que poderão viver esse amor ou já é tarde demais?

Drama/Romance – One-shot

_Nota: Já li muitas fics de Saint Seiya por aqui e agora resolvi escrever uma também. Espero que gostem!_

LágrimasSaori POV

Mais um dia na minha vida perfeita. Levanto cedo e tomo um banho relaxante. Tatsumi me traz o café da manhã na cama. Depois do café, visto uma roupa discreta e vou para a Fundação. Passo a manhã assinando papéis e dando ordens aqui e ali. Depois de almoçar, o motorista me leva até o shopping center, onde passo horas fazendo compras, comprando sempre os itens mais caros de cada uma das lojas. Chega a noite e me preparo para ir a mais uma das festas da alta sociedade, para as quais sempre sou convidada. Vestido elegante, maquiagem perfeita.

Na festa, mais uma vez Juliam Solo está presente; mais uma vez tenta me convencer a dar-lhe uma chance; e mais uma vez eu lha digo não. Ele não é o único a demonstrar interesse por mim essa noite. Mas não escolho nenhum.

Volto para casa, tomo um bom banho de espuma e me preparo para dormir. Todos dizem que a minha vida é perfeita. Claro, tenho tudo que alguém poderia desejar: uma mansão luxuosa, uma empresa bem sucedida, dezenas de empregados, inúmeros pretendentes...

Deito em minha cama espaçosa. Fecho os olhos, mas não consigo dormir. Lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto. Durante o dia, na presença de outras pessoas, estou sempre sorrindo, usando uma máscara que ostenta felicidade. À noite, sozinha em meu quarto, me livro dessa máscara e posso ser realmente sincera. "Ela é tão jovem, rica e bela; tem tudo o que deseja. Ela tem tanta sorte por ter uma vida perfeita!" – eles dizem. Se a minha vida é tão perfeita, eu deveria estar feliz. Então por que choro tanto? Por que essas lágrimas molham o meu rosto todas as noites?

Levanto da cama e vou até o banheiro. Lavo meu rosto, tento sorrir para esconder minhas lágrimas, mas isto é em vão. Eu não me sinto feliz. Sinto-me mal, triste, tão pequena e sozinha... Tenho tudo e ao mesmo tempo não tenho nada! Não tenho o que realmente quero, ou melhor, quem eu realmente quero. Seiya... Eu o amo tanto, há tanto tempo... Jogaria fora tudo isso só para tê-lo perto de mim. Mas ele nunca se interessaria por alguém como eu. Fico furiosa com tudo isso. Volto para o meu quarto e começo a destruir tudo que está ao meu alcance. Pego meus vestidos mais caros e os faço em pedaços; atiro vasos de flores contra a parede; volto para o banheiro, onde quebro todos os vidros de perfume que encontro. Então me olho no espelho e vejo refletida em meu rosto toda a infelicidade que tenho insistido em ocultar. Odeio essa imagem triste e destruída. Bato no espelho com todas as minhas forças. O espelho se quebra. Minhas mãos estão cheias de sangue. Sinto-me fraca. Tudo está escurecendo à minha volta. Talvez agora tudo esteja acabado...

Seiya POV

Sinto-me sozinho, olhando pela janela da minha "casa" no porto. É como se o mundo tivesse me esquecido, como se eu tivesse sido deixado pra trás. Depois de tantas batalhas, tanta dor e tanto sofrimento, o que consegui pra mim mesmo, pessoalmente? Nada. Talvez porque o meu grande desejo seja inalcançável: Saori. Quero tanto tê-la só pra mim... Mas isso é apenas uma ilusão, ela nunca olharia pra mim desse jeito. Acho que estou perdendo tempo, ignorando pessoas que realmente sentem algo mais por mim e desejando o amor de alguém que nunca me corresponderá, alguém que eu até odiei no passado.

Ela deve estar muito feliz ao lado daquele Juliam Solo, ou de outro qualquer. E eu aqui, feito um imbecil, fantasiando um amor que não existe... Sinto-me um idiota, um completo idiota! Lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto.

Alguém está batendo na porta. Quem será a uma hora dessas? Acho que vou fingir que estou dormindo.

-Seiya? Você está aí?

-Shun?

-Seiya, abra a porta, é muito importante!

O que terá acontecido pra o Shun vir aqui a essa hora? Levanto da cama e abro a porta.

-Shun, o que foi que houve?

-É a Saori, Seiya. Ela está no hospital.

-O quê? Mas por que, o que ela tem?

-Eu não sei ao certo, o Tatsumi a encontrou desmaiada no chão do banheiro, sangrando muito.

-O que estamos esperando? Vamos pra o hospital agora mesmo!

No caminho para o hospital, fico imaginando o que teria acontecido com a Saori. Shun me diz que segundo Tatsumi e outros empregados, o quarto dela estava todo destroçado, que tinha muitos vidros quebrados pelo chão, inclusive o espelho do banheiro.

-Tatsumi disse que os pulsos dela estavam cortados. Você não acha que ela tentou...

-Não Shun, é claro que não. A Saori não faria isso, não teria motivos pra fazer isso. Ou será que teria?

Fico desesperado só de imaginar que ela corre perigo, que posso perdê-la. Quando chegamos ao hospital, o médico nos diz que Saori não corre mais perigo, que está descansando e que já podemos vê-la. Entro no quarto devagar. Ela está deitada na cama, de olhos fechados. Parece tão calma e serena... Aproximo-me dela lentamente e acaricio seu rosto.

-Tive tanto medo de te perder – sussurro em seu ouvido.

-Seiya? – ela abre os olhos lentamente.

-Oi Saori, como está se sentindo?

-Mais ou menos.

-O que aconteceu? Tatsumi encontrou você desmaiada no chão do banheiro, com as mãos sangrando!

-Eu cansei, Seiya. Cansei de fingir que sou feliz. Cansei de tudo. Então comecei a quebrar tudo e acabei socando o espelho. Acho que cortei os meus pulsos porque minhas mãos começaram a sangrar muito. E aí eu perdi os sentidos.

-Mas Saori, por que isso? Como você pode dizer que não é feliz?

-Porque eu não sou, Seiya. O que eu gostaria de ter, não tenho. Quem eu gostaria que estivesse ao meu lado não está; pelo menos não do jeito que eu gostaria.

Ela me olha de um jeito doce e sorri; depois desvia o olhar. Será que ela quis dizer... não, não pode ser!

-E de quem você está fanado, Saori? – pergunto ansioso pela resposta.

-Sabe, acho que eu devo te dizer, ainda que talvez seja em vão. Eu amo você, Seiya.

É verdade, ela me ama! Não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo! E eu que achava que ela nunca se interessaria por mim...

-Eu não devia ter te dito isso, esqueça, você não...

-Eu também te amo, Saori – digo segurando as mãos dela entre as minhas.

-O quê? Você... sério?

-É claro que é sério!

-Então eu quero te beijar agora...

-Só se você prometer que não vai mais fazer nenhuma loucura!

-Está bem, eu prometo.

Eu me aproximo mais dela e nos beijamos como ambos desejávamos há muito tempo.

Saori POV

Finalmente Seiya e eu estamos juntos. Podemos ser verdadeiramente felizes. Sem mais lágrimas agora.

Fim

_Nota da autora:_

_Oi gente!_

_Essa é a minha primeira fic de Saint Seiya, e é também o primeiro one-shot que eu escrevo. Adoro Saori/Seiya e achei legal fazer uma história meio dramática, pra variar, mas com final feliz (não gosto muito de tragédias). Please, deixem reviews dizendo se gostaram ou não, qualquer comentário é sempre bem vindo. _

_Estelar ( Dani Kamiya ) _


End file.
